I Remember...
by Emmy-MiChan
Summary: G/CC- Goku comes back to find ChiChi has past. Goku starts to share his memories of ChiCh with Bulma, from when they are together and so on. R&R Please- Thankies


(A/N): I know what you're thinking! Why the hell is she starting another story. again?! But, the idea popped in my head and I had to start writing it out! Some things happen in this fic did not actually happen but still I hope you all enjoy this fic. And don't forget to review. Haha, and also this is my very first G/CC fic! Well for just the certain couple. But yay! Anyway- Thanks! ^. ^ And hey come check out mine and Cy's site DBZ Couples Getaway! http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html And check out our Fanart/ Fanfiction contest!! You think you got any award winning art or fanfiction? Well submit them into the contest! E-mail me at PurdyMicky17@aol.com with your submissions. Be sure to add the subject line with DBZ Couples Getaway 2002 Fanfiction/fanart contest! Hope to get your guys works in soon! Lots of awards will be given away for each couple!  
  
Emmy: Damn you Ren and Cy for getting me into this G/CC thing. AHHH!!!  
  
Cy & Ren: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Emmy: *frowns*  
  
Plugs: La De Da's: Koibito's Koibito Ren-Chan's: Hurtful Lies  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I am not Akira Toriyama. (Surprise there.) So in other words, I do not own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
  
  
Title: I Remember. Rating: PG-13 Genre: Romance/ Drama Author: Emmy-MiChan  
  
  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A tall man with black hair that pointed in every direction stood over a grave. He replaced the old flowers that lay atop with fresh ones. He kneeled on the ground and placed his hand against the grave stone. Closing his eyes as he felt tears begin to form. Facing the heavens, he opened his eyes again. "ChiChi," he spoke. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long. So long that I missed your final days." he trailed off. He felt a hand grace upon his shoulder and turned around to see a woman he hadn't seen for many years. "Bulma."  
  
"Son-kun," she cried. "Your finally home Goku... Where have you been this whole time?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to Goku on the soft grass.  
  
"I was needed somewhere, and I couldn't say no." Goku said as he looked down to the grave.  
  
Bulma scrunched nose slightly. "We've needed you here too," she said lowering her head to the grave as well. "She needed you here. How did you." she was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Know? I could sense her." A painful expression came over his face, "I could sense her ki when she passed. And this was her favorite spot to be. I could only assume this was where she would be." Bulma hugged her long time best friend. Goku pulled away from the hug a few minutes later. "What happened?"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes slowly and started to tell the story. "It started with one day almost a year ago, she start feeling pains in her chest. And for a long time she didn't say anything about it until one day when she asked me if I could take her to the doctors because she didn't want Gohan or Goten to worry about it. So I took her to the doctors, they had found something that they had never seen before." Bulma started to choke as tears started to fall. When she regained her voice she started to speak again. "And when the doctors said that they couldn't do anything about it and that's when the doctor gave her a couple months to live, she had a rough time breaking the news to everyone. Everyone was completely devastated when the news was finally out. Throughout her last weeks, ChiChi was constantly in and out of the hospital until she refused to go anymore. Everyday she was more and more unlike herself. And one day. we lost her." Bulma started to cry hard as she saw Goku's sadden face as he looked at the woman's grave. "Oh Goku, I'm so sorry."  
  
Surprisingly to Bulma Goku gave a little smile. Bulma looked at him with a puzzled look on her tear-streaked face. "ChiChi wouldn't want us to be sad about her death," he said calmly. Closing his eyes and smiling wider he started to speak again, "You know I remember when we first met."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Tell me about Son-kun." Goku looked and Bulma and nodded softly.  
  
"It started one day during senior year in high school."  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
The alarm buzzer was going off loudly. A large hand slammed the alarm turning it off. Goku looked up from his pillow at the clock. "Dammit! I'm late again!" Goku quickly unwrapped himself from the blankets on his bed. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing his backpack he ran out the door running his way to school. Halfway to school a large rumble came from his stomach. "Aww man I wish I didn't sleep in and have to skip breakfast," Goku whined.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Ugh!" ChiChi yelled in frustration. "Why is it that every time I'm late for school there has to be some sort of traffic jam! It's just my luck!" She felt a headache coming along and started to massage her temples. The cars started to move after about 10 minutes of no movement. "Finally!" ChiChi hit her gas pedal and started to speed her way down the street until she finally reached Orange Star High school. Giving a sigh of relief seeing the school, she parked her car. Grabbing her back she jumped out of her car and ran into the school.  
  
Panting as ChiChi ran through numerous halls in the school she slammed into something hard causing her to fall on her butt. She heard a big thud come from the front of her. "Ouch you big lug why don't you watch where your going?" ChiChi yelled irritably.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry bout that. Didn't see ya there!" ChiChi looked up to the person who was talking. He held his hand out for her with a big goofy grin on his face. "Here let me help you up." ChiChi nodded and blushed. He helped her to feet and scratched the back of his head laughing. Sticking out his hand again he introduced himself. "By the way I'm Goku, Son Goku." ChiChi took his hand and nodded. He looked at her for a moment until she blushed harder.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is ChiChi, Sui ChiChi." (Sorry don't know what to have her last name as.)  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
(A/N): Ah, well that was the first chapter. How'd you guys all like it? It was a bit shorter than I was expecting it to be. But hey the next chapters will be much longer! I promise you that. And if your interested in submitting any of your work into the Fanfiction contest that is being held on my web site e-mail me at PurdyMicky17@aol.com or just go to our site http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/dbzcouplesgetaway/index.html  
  
Thanks everyone. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Emmy: *Pulls out Kenji* Say Hi Kenji!  
  
Kenji: Hmph  
  
Emmy: *Pulls out her bokken* SAY HI!!  
  
Kenji: O.o;; HI! *runs away* Emmy: Hehe, lovies everyone! 


End file.
